Dance With Me
by La-Vie-Boheme94
Summary: Inspired by Drew Seely's song "Dance With Me." Alex and Olivia are seperated by class and social rank. But, can their shared passion bring them together? Set in high school
1. Queen Bee vs The Badass

**Title: Dance With Me**

**Fandom: Law&Oder:SVU**

**Pairing: Alex/Olivia**

**Rating: G to NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Dick Wolf or NBC. But, the other characters and the plot are of my orginal design**

**Author's Notes: Review and Comment please. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter One: The Queen of the School v.s. The Badass**

It was gym time at Brownstein High School, the most dreaded time of day. The girls were lined up outside on the track, the crip fall wind chilling their shorts clad legs, preparing to run laps while the boys were inside the warm gym, playing basketball. Alexandra Cabout was beyond fuming. Only Mrs. Allen would subject them to running in this weather. She was thankful that she had her friends with her though. Ronnie Veran, Abigail Carmicheal, and Serena Southerlyn stood in a small circle arond Alex, looking beautiful and bored. Girls looked at them in envy. And why wouldn't they? They were the most popluar and desireable girls in school. Most of the students and even some teachers bowed at their feet, while others either secretly praised them or just didn't care.

Abbie twirled some of her long raven black wavy hair around her index finger. "Could this be anymore boring?" She drawled in her Texas accent.

Serena giggled into her hand, as to not call attention to themselves. "I think she just likes to hear herself talk."

"I wish she would just shut up so we could "run" to the blechers," Ronnie tied her straight platinum blonde hair into a loose ponytail. Alex rolled her eyes while listening to Mrs. Allen go on about how fast she expected them to run. Thankfully after that, she let them start. Most of the class started running immediately, a few girls who thought they were cool jogged slowly, but, the small clique walked over to the blechers and sat down without a care about getting in trouble.

"Ser, did you bring your sweater?" asked Alex.

Serena raised an eyebrow at her. "Does it look like I did?" She gestered to her gym uniform.

"I was just asking. Geez."

"Anyways, what are we doing tonight?" Abbie stretched out on a stand.

"Nothing for me. I have dance," Alex shrugged.

"I have to babysit," answered Serena.

"Family crap," Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"You all suck."

Alex smiled at her. "You can come to my class with me. My teacher won't mind."

"Seeing you do ballet and being all girly? YAY!" Abbie cried with fake excitement. Alex nudged her with her elbow.

"How's Trevor, Al?" Ronnie asked, innocently. Alexx narrowed her eyes at her. Trevor Lagan was the most seedy and disgusting boy ALex had ever met. Though his devilish goods looks and charms could fool you into thinking he was the sweetest guy on Earth, Alex knew different. He was always trying feel her up and get into her pants on a regular basis. But, since he was captin of the football team, people expected them to go out and end up together forever, especially Ronnie. Alex had a feeling that Ronnie like Trevor, but, he liked Alex so she was trying to date him through her. But, Alex refused to date that slimeball.

"I don't know. You're the expert on all things nasty and disgusting."

Abbie and Serena snorted, trying not to laugh. Ronnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Trevor is not nasty nor disgusting. He's a sweet boy and you're lucky he likes you."

Alex inwardly groaned. She directed her attention away from the girls and noticed their class was starting to head to the locker room. "Come on, ladies. Time to go," the group stood up and started towards the school.

* * *

Olivia Benson stood at her locker, trying to find her notebook for Science. Ever since she agreed to let two of her best friends, Nina Cassidy and Caey Novak, move into her locker, finding things was extremely diffcut. She huffed, threw her black bookbag on the floor, and started pulling every notebook she saw out and into her arms. Casey and Nina came up behind her quietly, staring as their friend mumbled curse words under her breath. They looked at each other and smiled.

"HI, LIV!" They screamed, in unison. Olivia jumped three feet in the air, causing notebooks and papers to fly across the hallway floor. The pair burst out laughing. She turned, glaring at her friends.

"What the hell?!" She cried, "You gave me a heart attack."

Casey was the first stop lauging. "Sorry, hun. We couldn't resist."

"Well, help me pick this stuff up. Make yourselves useful," Nina and Casey put their things down and started to help her pick up the papers.

"So, why were you mumbling to yourself? Finally went insane?" Nina teased. Olivia faked laughed at her.

"Haha, you're so freakin' funny. I was trying to find my notebook for Science, but, your junk is making that hard to do."

"Oh, here," Casey reached into her bag and pulled out Olivia's notebook, "Don't you remeber? You let me borrow it so I could copy the notes."

Olivia looked shocked at her. "Please tell me you're joking?" Casey shook her head. Olivia hung her head. "I hate you."

Nina grinned and ruffled her darkish light brown tresses. "You to funny, 'Livia," Olivia pushed her lightly.

"Shut up," they stood up and put the notebooks back in the locker. She noticed one paper left in the middle of the floor and reached down to get it. As she grabbed the paper, a black leather four inch Manolo Blahnik heel stepped onto it. Olivia looked into the intimidating blue eyed gaze of Alex Cabot. She was unfazed.

"Umm, excuse me? Could you get off please?"

Alex smirked. "Of course, Benson," she dragged her heel off the paper, causing ot to tear in half. Olivia looked at the toren sheet, feeling her blood already start to boil.

"Thanks, Cabot," she stood up, crumpling the paper and throwing it at Alex's feet.

"You should get back on your knees. It's a position I'm sure you're familiar with," Ronnie sneered.

Casey stood in front of Olivia slightly, just in case she made a move for the bitchy girl, "Takes one to know one. Where's Trevor?" Ronnie's pale skin turned red.

"Step off, fire crotch," Abbie shot.

Nina held Casey's arm. She knew that Casey absolutely loathed when people made fun of her red hair. "Don't you have a cousin to fuck, hillbilly?"

"Don't you have an eating disorder to attend to?" Serena glared at her. Nina's eyes widen. Everyone thought she was anorexic because she was so skinny. It was something that always bugged her.

Olivia stepped in front of her friends. "Listen bitch and followers, how about you go back on your high horses and leave us alone?"

"How cute. You're standing up for your loser friends," Alex stepped closer to Olivia, getting in her face, "Our high horses cost more than your pathetic exuse of a wardrobe."

"Ever head of charity?" asked Nina.

"You're right," Alex turned to Serena and she handed her something, "Here, Olivia. I think you and your drunk of a mother would like this," She threw five dollars at her feet. Olivia looked down at the money, her face tomato red. Casey and Nina grabbed either arm, making sure she couldn't move. That was one thing everyone knew not to say to Olivia. Her mother, Serena Benson's, alcholism was a sore subject for her. Olivia hated talking about it and she hated it more when people mentioned it. At that moment, she wanted nothing more then to rip Alex's blonde head right off her shoulders. Alex, Ronnie, Serena, and Abbie threw their hair over their shoulder and walked away, laughing to themselves.

Olivia extracted her arms from her friends, picked up the money, and proceeded to tear it to shreds. The trio stood in silence, watching the pieces of money fall to the ground. Finally, Olivia spoke. "I'd rather die than take money from her."

Casey laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about her, Liv. She's an asshole."

"They all are," Nina corrected.

"Let's just got to lunch." she grabbed her bag and headed down the hall, her friends in tow.


	2. Mean Girl?

Chapter Two: Mean Girl?

Alex felt her heart breaking as the clique walked away from Olivia and her friends. She could not believe she was so cruel to her. Sure, she said stupid, smart comments to her all the time, but, she never went as far as to insult her mother. She had no idea where that came from. Maybe it was the pressure of being the mean queen all the time. Her blue eyes were filled with tears as they made their way to the lunch room. She couldn't let them see her cry, knowing she was weak.

She cleared her throat. "Hey, guys, I'm going to the bathroom for a second to freshen up. I'll meet you there."

"Want us to come with?" asked Ronnie.

"Nah, just go," she headed the opposite way of her friends to the nearest girls' room. Alex managed to keep her composure until she checked that the stalls were clear. Once she knew no one was there, she slid into a stall and bursted into tears. She cried for Olivia, whom she hurt so bad. She cried for her need to always push the brunette away. She cried because she couldn't stop these feelings she was having for the school badass no matter how hard she tried. Alex knew she shouldn't like Olivia this way, hell she shouldn't like any girl this way, but, something about her caring brown eyes and protective nature plus that sexy leather jacket she always wore made the blonde go weak kneed. She shook her head. God, why did she have to fall a girl? Especially a girl she was suppose to hate.

Alex felt a little relieved when her tears subside. She took her compact out of her bag and looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her mascara was running, and her blue eyes were a navy color. For the first time in a long time, Alex thought she looked....human.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open. She quickly pulled her knees to her chest with her bag resting on top, so, no one would have a clue she was in there. She used her compact to gaze from beneath the door to see who was there. Nina, a senior named Melinda Warner, and Monique Jeffries, all of whom Alex knew to be part of Olivia's group of friends, stood at the mirrors over the sinks.

"I can't believe that bitch actually did that," Melinda moved closer to the morrior, examining her pores.

Nina wiped an eyelash from her smooth cheek, "Yeah, she can never leave Liv alone for anything in this world."

"Cabot needs to be taught some manner," Monique said, trying to get a knot out of her dark brown hair with its natural blonde highlights.

Melinda snickered. "Who's going to be the one to teach her? YOU?"

"I can if I wanted to."

"Please, you'd get scared just like anyone else."

"Fuck off."

Nnia held up her hands. "Easy, ladies. No need to get hostile over trash."

Melinda nodded, "Is Livvie okay? I didn't see her on my way to lunch."

"Casey, Kathy, and Elliot took her out for lunch. She was about to cry. And, you know Olivia, it takes a lot to make her want to cry."

Monique put her hand over her heart. "Oh my. I feel so bad. No one deserves that."

"I hope Cabot burns in hell for this," Mellinda commented. The girls nodded in agreement. They picked up their stuff and headed out the door. A few seconds after, Alex came out of her hiding place, more mascara on her cheeks than before.

* * *

"You sure you're okay, hun?" asked Kathy Terrance, for the third time. Her and her boyfriend, Elliot Stabler, were parked outside of Olivia's house. Olivia was resting her head against the cool glass window. She knew she shouldn't of taken their offer of driving her home. Ever since her fight with Alex, everyone had been walking on eggshells around her. Melinda and Monique brought her favorite chocolate chip cookies from lunch, Casey offered to do her Chemistry homework(Olivia sucked at Chemistry), hell, even Odafin Tutuola and John Munch, two of her other friends, asked her if she wanted them to sing to make her feel better. She declined all the offers. All she wanted to do was go home, make dinner for her mother, and go to the dance studio.

Olivia lived for dance, it was her passion other than helping people. She started dancing when she was two years old when her mom signed her up for ballet lesssons. She thought she would hate it, but, it turned out, she fell in love with it. She felt so free when she was dancing, like she had no problems what so ever. Dancing helped her forget about her mother, and school, and just life in general. She loved the basics, like ballet and jazz, but, her true passion was for modern forms of dance. She hoped someday she could be a professional dancer.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Kath. Really. Just a little tired."

Elliot turned in the passenger seat to face her, "Maybe you should skip dance tonight, Liv. You can come with us to see that new Tom Cruise movie."

Olivia smiled. "No, its okay. Have fun on your date. Besides, I don't want to miss another lesson. Fenir will have my ass if I do," she grabbed her stuff and got out of the car. Elliot rolled down the window as they drove away.

"Love you, Livvie. Have fun shaking your thing," Olivia giggled, opening the metal gate that led to her house. She ran up the stone porch steps, unlocking the door, and heading inside. The scent of Bacardi and cigarettes hit her nose immediately, causing her to start coughing and sneezing. She pulled the black baggy sweatshirt she wore to school over her nose as she went through the house, looking for the cause of the scent. Olivia heard voices from the kitchen, so, she followed them. When she got the kitchen, she saw her mother and a guy she didn't know laughing and sharing drinks. It was obvious they were both drunk out of their minds.

Serena looked up from her tumbler of vodka and at her daughter, "Oh, Olivia, there you are. This is Juan, he works at the liquior store."

'Why am i not surprised?' She thought. She shook her head, "Nice to meet you. Mom, do you want me to help you to bed?"

"Excuse me, Juan, I have to speak to my kid," she stumbled a little as she grabbed her by her sweatshirt and pulled her into the living room. She flung her in front of her, "What the hell are you doing?" Serena spat.

Olivia stepped back slightly, "Mom, you're drunk out of your mind. There's some strange guy in our kitchen. You need to sleep it off and he needs to leave."

"Don't tell me what to do," she held her hand back and slapped her across the face. the force from the blow caused her to fall to the ground, clutching her cheek. Wide brown eyes gazed up at her mother. Gritting her teeth, she stood up, grabbed her abg, and headed to the door. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Fuck you, Mom!" Olivia screamed. She slammed the door shut, heading up the street to the only place she felt safe when her mom beat her.

* * *

Alex waved goodbye as Ronnie drove off in her black Range Rover. She walked into her huge house, looking for any signs that her parents were home. Jane, her house keeper, met in the foyer with a mug of her special white hot chocolate with extra melted marshmallows. Alex knew that met only one thing; her parents had left her again without saying goodbye. She sighed, looking at the older woman whom she considered to be another mother.

She accepted the mug, "Where'd they go this week?"

"Milan," Jane answered, "Your mother had to look over the final outfits and your father had to deal with some banking issues with the show." Alex rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs.

"Shall I have Steven be ready at the usual time?" Steven was their family driver.

"Please tell him to be ready in half in hour. I want to be at the studio early today," Jane nodded, going to make the preparations. Alex went up to her room, closing and locking the door.

Alex considered her room to be her safe haven. She had a queen size bed pushed against the farthest dark pink wall, a smooth light brown wooden desk with a paper thin off white lap top on top, a huge walk in closet consisting of some of the most beautiful and expensive clothes and shoes around, her very own bathroom, but, the best part of her room was the giant window with an attatched balconey the gave her the most beauitful view of her property. She could sit out there for hours and just stare into the sunlight.

Alex placed her bag against the foot of the desk and headed for her closet. She tied her hair into a loose bun, examining all of her dance gear. She choose a blood red leotard, black tights, black cotton short shorts, and a red mini vest. She grabbed her ballet and jazz slippers and a change of clothes, stuffing them into her dance tote. Alex was heading towards her bathroom to grab some make up for after class when she heard her iPhone blast Jem's "It's Amazing". Running over to her school bag, Alex dug through it til she found her phone. She saw she got a text message from Abbie.

Abbie: Can I still come 2 ur class?

Alex: course. u remember where it is?

Abbie: ill use the gps lol

Alex: lol k

Abbie: Btw, nice job dissing dyke-livia. u rely put her in her place

Alex: yea, u no me....

Abbie: u k?

Alex: yea. just a lil tired. i gotta take a shower b4 class. c u l8r

Abbie: peace3

Alex put her phone in her tote. She couldn't believe that she couldn't confide her true feelings to the girls she considered to be sister in fear that they would reject her and make her a social outcast. She turned off her light and left.

* * *

SLAM! Olivia hit the ground hard from her leap. She landed on her side, effectively knocking all the air out of her lungs. She layed there, gasping for air, trying to focus her now hazy eyesight. The marley from the dance floor burned the hand she tried stopping herself with and she could feel the blood alredy start to seep out of the wound.

After getting hit, Olivia headed uptown to Fenir Studio. Mr. Andre Fenir, a born Frenchmen, was once a world famous dancer in the classical world. But, after sustaining a knee injury after a performance, he was able to dance professionally. So, he opened up his dance studio to help encouraged kids to dance and follow their dreams. Andre was especially found of Olivia. He thought she had so much potential to make it in the business. Plus, he knew about her home life. Andre made her a special key for the back door of the studio, telling her to drop by anytime she felt unsafe or scared. Olivia was very grateful for that.

The brunette stood up, stumbling a bit since she still wasn't over her fall. She looked down at her hand, seeing the gaping wound and the blood pouring out of it. "Shit," she mumbled. Quickly, Olivia ripped a part of her sweatshirt off and wrapped it around the wound, tying the knot tight. She noticed the spots of blood and went to get the cleaning supplies so she could clean it up before anyone came for a class.

Alex thanked Steven for dropping her off and instructed him to pick her and Abbie up as soon as dance class was over. She made her way to the studio, shrugging off her vest and stuffing it into her bag. Alex nodded at the girl at the front desk who was filing her nails and barking into a headset. She looked at the wall where the dance class scheludes were posted. After checking that her class was still in classroom 5, the blonde made her way down the long hallway til she found her room. As she quietly opened the door, Alex could hear mumbled curse words and the sound of scrubbing. Alex poked her head inside to find a tall dark haired girl wiping down the floor with a rag. She quietly moved across the floor til she was a mere two feet away from her. Alex cleared her throat.

"Need some help?"

The girl, obviously unaware of her presence, jumped at her comment. She stood up and faced her. Alex stared into the same hazel brown eyes she dreamt about almost every night. The shock was mirrored on the girl's face. "Alex?" She asked.

"Olivia?" Alex whispered, loving the way her name felt as she spoke it. The two girls stood staring at each other in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Alex took in Olivia's state of dress. She was clad in navy blue knee length shorts and a gray wife beater, her feet bare. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, but, some strands escaped and were stuck to her damp forehead. She unconciously licked her suddenly dry lips. Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, inside she couldn't stop raving about sexy Olivia looked.

Olivia broke the silence. "What are you doing here, Cabot? Came to finish the job?" She grabbed the rag, heading for the locker room. Alex trailed behind her.

"I have a class here soon. What are you doing here? I didn't know you danced." She arched an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you know that?" Alex felt a pink blush creep onto her cheeks. 'Did she just blush?' Olivia thought. She shook her head at the thought.

"I don't know." 'God, Alex, stop acting like a fucking twelve year girl with a crush on the teacher.' She looked up and noticed a black and blue bruise start to appear on Olivia's cheek. She gasped. "What happened to your face?"

Olivia scowled, turning away from her. "Don't worry about it. Why would you care anyways?"

Alex swallowed the need to insult her back. She wanted to prove to herself that she could be nice to her without revealing her true feelings. "It looks like it hurts. Who did that to you?"

"I said don't worry about it."

"Olivia, please tell me. You should'nt get hit like that," Olivia's face softned, but, she soon realized who she was actually talking to. This is the girl who tortured her since the seventh grade, why the hell was she being so nice to her all of a sudden?!

She grabbed her bookbag out of her locker, slamming the door shut. Olivia faced her, her cheeks red. "Listen, Cabot, I don't know what fucking game you're playing at, but, I don't need you're fake pity. Save it for your band of skanks," she pushed past her to the exit.

"OLIVIA!" Alex cried. She heard the door shut and she was left in the locker room, alone.


	3. Feelings Revealed

Chapter Three: Feelings Revealed

_Alex opened her eyes to find herself laying on a wooden floor. Her pajamas were replaced with a blood red silk halter top dress and black high heels, her hair is loose curls. She slowly sat up, scanning her surroundings. Everything was dark except the spotlight that was focused on her. She stood up, scared._

_"Hello?!" She screamed, "Is anyone here?! Hello?!" No answer. Alex wrapped her arms around herself to give herself some sort of protection. Suddenly, goose bumps appeared on her back, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, the other lacing its fingers with hers. Alex wanted to turn around but the hold was keeping her in place. The mystery person kicked her legs apart slightly, sliding in betwen them. Soft music filled the space and the person started moving their bodies to the beat._

_Because of her postion, Alex's ass was grinding into the person's hips. The assailiant moaned, pushing their hips harder into her ass. Alex gasped. Quickly, she was spun out to face the mystery dancer. Her partner was wearing gray pinstripe dress slacks, a black pimp hat(minus the feather), black dress shoes, and a black button up shirt that stretched across their breasts. 'BREASTS?!' Alex screamed to herself._

_The girl pulled her back to her chest, the brim of the hat shielding her face. She brought one of Alex's legs to her hips, causing her to lean more into her, giving her a great view of her cleavage. Alex grinned when she saw her partner glance down a little to long at her breasts._

_"Like what you see?" She asked, innocently. She saw her smile under the hat and she swung them around, causing her other leg to wrap itself around her waist. The music stopped as they stared at each other, the girl holding Alex up by her ass. Alex couldn't contain her curiousity any longer and she gently took the hat off. Brown hair flowed onto her shoulders as a wide smile grew across her face. Alex grinned back._

_"I always knew I'd end up with you," she whispered. Olivia leaned in and their lips were just inches away......_

**"ALEX!" **Abbie screamed, shoving her off the bed. Alex landed with a thud on the floor, cracking her back in the process. She groaned, which was muffled because of her face in the carpet.

"OW!" She cried, picking herself up off the floor. Alex wiped the dust off her pajamas and sat ont he edge of the bed. She shook her head, remembered her dream. Her cheeks became rosey instantly.

"What's wrong?" Abbie asked, pulling her hair in a bun, "You were like moaning in your sleep," Alex's eyes widened, "Was it a wet dream about Trevor?" She started laughing. Alex's face twisted in disgust.

"UGH! NO! Why the hell would I ever dream of him?!"

"Just asking," she snickered. Alex got up and went to the bathroom, "So, are we going to school today?"

Alex stopped in the middle of brushing her teeth, "Yeah, let's just go in late today. I feel lazy," she spit the toothpaste out. Abbie stretched out before walking to her closet.

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure."

"Underwear, too?"

Alex's head poked out of the bathroom, "Absolutely not. Get some of your own out of your bin," Abbie let out a dramatic sigh and went back to the bed. She pulled out three bins marked Starfish, Rabbit, and Angelfish. She reached into the Angelfish bin and pulled out a pair of underwear Alex brought for her specifically.

Alex came out of the bathroom wearing her robe, "Did you get something out for me to wear?" She shook her head, "What the hell? Selfish bitch."

"You love me."

She smiled at her, walking to the closet. Alex pulled out light wash skinny jeans, a golden yellow halter top, and silver five inch Dior heels. She put on the clothes then she went back into to curl the ends of her hair and brush light makeup across her face. Abbie came up behind her to do her makeup as well. Alex eyed her outfit. She wore her sky blue mini sundress with a big black belt just under her breasts that showed off her long tan legs and black satin ballet flats. She nodded her approval.

"Very pretty. Just straighten your hair and do it half up and half down," Abbie nodded, doing what she told her to. Thirty minutes later, the girls grabbed their designer bags and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After Jane made the girls chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes, Steven dropped them off in the front of the school. Alex put her gold Dolce and Gabbana glass sunglasses over her eyes and slipped one of her white headphones from her black iPod Nano into her ear. Abbie linked their arms together and the two went to the cafe to get some lattes and hang out before their next class.

* * *

"I want you to write a three page report on the life of a famous European artist. Due next Friday. Class dismissed," said Mr. Evans to his fourth period British Literature class. Olivia dumped her binder and folder into her bag and headed out the door into the hallway. The brunette ran a hand through her already tosseled hair, sighing as she made her way through the crowds of students milling around. She couldn't believe what happened yesterday. Alex Cabot came to her safe haven and was actually being NICE to her. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. As she walked, she didn't see someone heading towards her til it was to late. Olivia lifted her head to see Alex looking straight at her. Her mouth instantly went dry.

Alex gave her a small smile. "Hey."

"H...h....h....hey," she struttered, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. How's your hand?" Alex took a sip out of the school's signature light brown styrofoam cup. Olivia looked down a little.

"It's okay, thanks," she motioned to the ace bandage it was now in.

Alex smiled. "So, how were your classes so far?"

"They were kind of boring, as usual. How about yours?"

"I wasn't here."

"Oh, did you have something to do?" 'Wait, why am I asking Alex Cabot about her life?!' Her inner voice screamed.

Alex leaned against the lockers a little, "No, just didn't feel like coming," Olivia loosened up a bit at the blonde's smile.

"Skipping, Cabot? I didn't peg you as the bad girl type." She reguarded her curiously. Making sure no one could see them, Alex leaned in close and boldly whispered in the brunette's ear.

"You don't know how bad I can be." At once, Olivia Benson felt her mouth go dry and her brain explode. As her crisis ensued, Nina strolled up to her. The girl smiled at her friend til she saw who was standing next to her.

"What the hell, Cabot? Didn't you do enough damage yesterday?"

Olivia placed a hand on her arm. "Nina, please. It's okay."

"No, it's not, Liv. This trick made you cry yesterday. She deserves anything bad that happens to her. Stupid cunt," she glared at her. Alex put her ice queen mask on, squared her shoulders, and narrowed her eyes at Nina.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that. I'm not your bitch. And, as for Olivia, she's a big girl. She can talk for herself. She doesn't need your stupid ass speaking for her." With that, Alex flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked down the hallway, her head held high. Nina rolled her eyes at her back.

"What a bitch," she mumbled. She turned back to see Olivia looking at her, angry, "What?"

"Can we have one day when we don't fight with someone?! GOD!" She stormed off to class, leaving her friend confused in the middle of the hallway. Walking into her Creative Writing class, Olivia dumped her bag into the seat next to Casey in the back. The redhead raised an eyeborw as she watched the brunette pull out her folder, while she mumbled curse words under her breath.

"Rough morning?" Casey joked. Olivia shot a glare at her.

"I'm not in the mood, okay?"

Casey held up her hands in surrender, "Sorry,i was just joking."

The brunette took slow deep breaths before she answered her friend. She knew she was just trying to help and she didn't want to blow up on her just because she was frustrated. She layed a hand on Casey's arm. "I'm sorry, ginger. I didn't mean to snap at you. Yeah, it has been a rough morning. She pisses me off."

"Let's pretend I don't know who you're talking about and you're going to tell me now."

"Nina. She can be so fucking mean for no reason."

"Nina? You're mad at Nina? I don't think in all the time we've been friends I've ever seen you mad at Nina. What did she do?"

"She called Alex a trick in the middle of the hallway. Out of nowhere!"

Casey made a face at her. "Wait, you're mad at Nina for making a comment to Cabot after what she did to you yesterday? Why do you care? The Bitch Clique make comments to us all the time."

"I just don't like when people are mean for no reason, that's all," Casey knew there was more to the story, but, before she could ask, their teacher came in. She decided to get it out her at their girls's night.


	4. Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter Four: Knight in Shining Armor

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Kathy, Melinda, Monique, and Nina chanted. Casey and Olivia sat across from each other at Nina's wooden kitchen table, drink a liter bottle of Pepsi each. Casey was about to beat Olivia when a few drops escaped the bottle and went up her nose. She started coughing and sputtering, sending spots of soda everywhere. Olivia stood up to avoid getting wet and finished the Pepsi off, throwing the bottle across the kitchen floor and flashing everyone a winning smile. Nina grabbed a rag and started cleaning Casey's mess while she blew her nose in hopes of getting the soda out.

Monique high fived Olivia. "Nice going, Liv. You drink like a dude!"

"Please, Elliot wishes he could drink like me," she flipped her long bangs out of her eyes. Melinda snickered.

"I thought you said dude; not dud," the girls busted out laughing except Kathy, who's jaw dropped in shock.

"That's not funny! That's my boyfriend, remember?"

"How can we forget?" Nina dumped the rag in the sink, "Elliot talks about you non stop. Our teachers know you by name now," she rinsed the soda out and hung the cloth on the handle of the oven to dry, "By the way, nice going, Case." Casey finished blowing her nose, throwing away a small pile of tissues.

"Excuse me, but, I was about to win when that damn soda went up my nose. It wasn't my fault; Liv won by default.

Olivia rolled her eyes, smiling, "Oh, bullshit! You're just mad 'cause I'm the QUEEN, baby!" The girls gave her another round of high fives.

Melinda put her shoulder length curly black hair in a bun and sat at a stool next to the island counter, "Okay, we did the soda contest. And we watched "Sex in the City." What's next on the agenda?"

"I don't know about all of you, but, I'm starving," Monique rubbed her stomach, "Let's get a bite to eat."

"I'll cook," Nina offered.

Kathy shook her head violently and held up her hands, "No way! The last time we let you cook you almost set the microwave on fire!"

Nina's jaw dropped. "I did not! It was a total accident! How was I suppose to know you're not suppose to microwave metal!"

"Everyone in the world knows you're not suppose to microwave metal," Olivia laughed, ruffling Nina's hair playfully, "I agree with Moni; let's go out." The girls nodded, got their stuff, and headed out the door.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Alex asked the girls, who were sitting on her bed. She came out of the closet wearing a firey orange silk strapless sundress with black five inch kitten heels, her hair half up, half down.

After the whole incident with Nina that morning, Alex had been late to class and had to spend the period in the late room. Of course, Ronnie was there and she began grilling her on where she and Abbie were that morning because they all agreed that they were going to Starbucks before school. Alex apologized, without putting any real meaning into it. She was tuning Ronnie out when she had mentioned something about Trevor coming up to her. Apparently, in her absence, Trevor thought it would be a good idea to ask Ronnie if Alex would go out with him because he knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. And, he was right. She agreed that Alex would go with him to some French resturant that night. Alex wanted to ring her neck after she told her the story, but, in true diva fashion, she agreed to go on the date, with the plan of faking a headache half through in her head. Now, only a half hour before the date, she was still be judged on her outfit.

"I like it," Serena said, not looking up from where she was painting her nails ballet slipper pink.

"It's sexy," Abbie agreed.

Ronnie shook her head. "I don't like it. The orange hues might clash with Trevor's skin tone. I mean, if you like it, wear it. You'll just be on a date with a gray skinned guy, that's all." Alex sighed deeplly, and headed back into the closet. Finually, she emerged once again wearing a blood red satin halter top and a black skirt with the same heels.

Ronnie clapped while jumping up and down causing Serena to grab the bottle of nail polish before it spilled all over Alex's expensive gold 600 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. "Easy, R, you almost ruined A's sheets."

"Sorry," she said, half heartedly, going over to Alex and examined the outfit for lint or embaressing stains, "It's perfect, Al. He's going to be eating out of the palm of your hand."

'Let's hope not,' Alex thought, wincing slightly at the thought. "Yeah," she said, aloud, "I guess."

_Honk! Honk! _The four girls heard from outside Alex's window. Serena and Abbie rushed to the window to see a black sleek town car parked in the driveway, with Trevor, in a black suit with a red tie, standing against it.

"OMG!" Serena cried, "You two totally match! So cute!"

Alex narrowed her eyes at Ronnie as she made her way over the window. She gasped and felt her cheeks get hot when she realized they did indeed match. She spun to look at her friend, who was trying to look innocent. "His skin tones, huh?"

"What? I didn't know he was oging to be wearing lack and red, too."

Alex sighed again, rubbing her temples, trying to fight off an impending headache. "Whatever, just pass me my bag," Abbie passed a black snake skin clutch into Alex's hand. Each girl gave her a hug.

"We'll be here when you get back," Serena promised. Alex nodded and headed downstairs. When she opened the door, Trevor was leaning against the doorframe, obviously thinking he was the studliest guy ever. Alex was sick at the thought.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled, going to the town car. Trevor smiled, evily and followed her.

* * *

"Why are we here, again?" Casey asked, for the fifth time. The girls were seated at a long table in Le Giraffe, the only French resturant in town. When they left Nina's house, everyone realized that it was Kathy's turn to pick the place they ate at for girls night. They all knew they were going to end up somewhere where no one knew what the hell was in the food or how to even pronounce its name. And, she did not disappoint.

"Oh, hush Casey," Kathy placed her cloth napkin neatly on her lap, "I heard the food here is divine. I've been begging Elliot to come here with me, but, he doesn't want to til he knows the food is safe to eat."

"So, we're your guinea pigs?" Melinda asked.

"Come on, guys, it's not so bad," Olivia picked up her menu, "The Boeuf Bourguignon looks good."

"Hmm,how about the Roast Guinea Fowl Alsacian Style?" Monique asked.

"EW! Did you just sat Roasted Guinea Pig?" Nina shouted.

"EW!" Melinda, Casy, And Nina choursed.

"No! It's not roasted GUINEA PIGS! It's guinea fowl; it's a type of bird."

"Gross, that's like eating a seagull of something," Olivia said, her face twisting in disgust. Monique rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll get a salad." A waiter in a crisp white shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes so shiney you could see your reflection in them came up to the side of the table.

"Bonjour, ladies," he said in a French accent, "My name is Jean and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you something to drink?"

Olivia got everyone's order and turned to Jean, "We'll take three Pepsis, two Diet Cokes, and I'll have a cranberry lemonade. And six waters with lemon please. Merci."

Jean nodded and wrote down their drinks, "Very good, madam. I'll be back shortly for your food orders," he bowed slightly and walked away. Melinda smiled and fanned her face with her hand.

"My, my. That accent is so SEXY!" The girls giggled in agreement.

Olivia smiled at her friends. She was happy she agreed to come to girls' night. She was about to cancel on the girls in favor of staying in bed, reading a book and eating ice cream. But, Casey had called her and begged her to come because 1. it wasn't girls' night with her and 2. she needed to talk to her about something important. Olivia had been trying to figure out what she wanted to talk about, but, Casey said they would talk when everyone went to bed.

All of a sudden, her thoughts were intrupted when a tall boy and a blonde girl came through the door. The couple were immediately seated at the small table two tables down from where the group sat. She looked closely at them; for some reason they look very familiar. Her eyes widened when she realized that Alex Cabot and Trevor Langdon were sitting so close to them.

* * *

Alex was so bored. The whole ride to the resturant Trevor spoke non stop about his familys estate near the edge of town or the many properites they had all around the world. She didn't see why Ronnie like him so much; he was a total stiff. Thankfully, they were seated quickly at the table her parents usually dined at when they were town. Hopefully, the food would come as fast so the date could be over with.

As Trevor continued trying to hold Alex's attention with stories of the tennis matches he played that summer, Alex scanned the resturant for any interesting peope. Her eyes fell on a long table filled with girls about her age, laughing, talking, and just having a good time. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that way with her friends. She often wished that her and her friends could just be normal and do normal girls things like go to the movies or eat at McDonland's. She kept looking at the table til she felt a gaze boring into her skin. Looking towards the end of the table, Alex was more than shocked to see Olivia staring at her. Olivia's eyes widened when she realized she'd been caught and Alex could see a faint blush appear on her cheeks. It was absolutely adoable. But, if Olivia was there, that meant Nina, Casey, and every one of her friends that hated her was there, too. The thought alone made Alex sad. She couldn't go say hi when about eight girls would be giving her the evil eye, plus, Olivia probably wouldn't even talk to her because of her friends. Alex sigh. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She picked up her glass of red wine that Trevor ordered and drank it all in one gulp.

* * *

The food had been better than they thought it would've been and, now, the girls were finishing dinner with a huge mint chocolate chip lava cake with whipped cream, chocolate sause, and cherries. Olivia licked the chocolate off her spoon. Dinner had gone on without incident. No one but her had noticed Alex and Trevor and she was trying to keep it that way. She didn't want to cause a scene for no reason. But, she did keep an eye on Alex, just in case. Trevor had a record of being a slimeball and taking advantage of girls and she didn't want that to happen to Alex.

All night she had watching Alex drink glass after glass of wine. None of the adults thought it was weird that a girl in high school was downing wine like it was water, but, Olivia chucked it up to them being mostly French and, in France, drinking at a young age was a common as blowing your nose. It was clear Alex was drunk. She kept dropping silverware and laughing to loudly and to long for anyone's liking. Olivia wasn't sure what to do since she and Alex weren't friends, but, she was waiting for Trevor to man up and do the right thing and take Alex home so she could sleep off the alchol. But, that moment didn't seem like it was coming anytime soon. Trevor kept leaning into the druken Alex, touching her legs and playing with the straps of her halter top. It made her blood boil.

Their came and each girls chipped in to pay for their meal. As they gathered their coats and bags, preparing to leave, Olivia spotted Alex trying to hold her head up with her hands as Trevor began kissing her lips and feeling her up under her skirt. That was the last straw. With all the conviction she had, Olivia grabbed her unfinished drink, charged over to the table, and threw it right in Trevor's perverted face. Surprised by the action, he tried to wipe the stining liquid out of his eyes as Olivia helped Alex up and into her coat. As Olivia grabbed Alex's prse, Trevor grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Saving Alex before you rape her, you pig," she spat back.

"It's not rape if she likes it," Trevor smiled. Olivia slapped his face as hard as she could with the back of her hand. He stumbled back into his chair, flipping it over. She hurriedly took Alex outside where the girls were waiting for her. They were all giving her the same looking of confusion.

"Ummmmm, what are you doing with Alex?" asked Melinda.

"I didn't even know she was here," Kathy commented.

"She's drunk, guys," Olivia said, trying to keep Alex up.

"I'm not drunk," Alex slurred, "I'm just a little dizzy."

Casey shook her head. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Alexandra Cabot would be drunk in public."

Alex grinned at her, "Shows how much you know."

Nina glared at her. "Leave her, Liv. Let her find her own way home." Olivia was shocked. How could Nina be so heartless?

She handed Alex to Casey and Monique and went over to her. "Ni, I know you don't liek her and she can be a bitch, but, we can't leave her."

"Why the hell not? If it was the other way around, she's leave you alone."

"You don't know that. Listen, we can't leave her . Trevor was about to rape her when I stepped in. I can't let anything happen to her."

"Why do you care so much about a girl who's made your life hell for years?" Olivia considered her question carefully. Why did she care so much? Alex was nothing but cruel and obnoixous to her, yet, since the night at the dance studio, she couldn't stop thinking about her. She looked over where Alex was trying to form sentences to tell a joke and how funny and cute she looked. 'I care because I might be in love with her,' she thought.

"I care becuase that's how I was raised," Olivia said, instead of her thought, "Can we bring her to your house, please? She'll sleep then she'll go home in the morning. What do you say?"

Nina stared carefully at her and her puppy dog eyes. Finally, she gave in. "Alright, but make sure she doesn't puke on my seats," she went to start the car. Olivia smiled and went to get Alex from the girls.

* * *

It was about eleven thirty when they got to Nina's house. Thankfull Nina's parents and brother were sleeping, so, no one saw them sneak a barely concious Alex into the house and into the guest bedroom. Usually, Olivia and Casey would share the guest bed, but, Casey decieded to crash with Melinda and Monique on the pull out sofa bed. Whe she was gathering her stuff to bring downstairs, she had said to Olivia, quietly, "Dream come true, huh, Liv?" then she had winked and left, leaving Olivia utterly confused and alone with Alex.

She took off her heels and the rubberbands from her hair and tucked her in, covering her with thee soft quilt. Then, Olivia stripped down into a tank top and boxers and got into bed beside her. Not sure what to do or how to lay, Olivia just pulled the blanket over her and layed flat on her back. Within minutes, Alex had rolled over and cuddled up to her, throwing a leg over hers and her arm over her stomach. Olivia stiffened then relaxed, smiling slight. She was about to go to sleep when she heard Alex say, "It's about time you made a move on me." Her eyes snapped wide open.

Damn it.


	5. The Secrets We Keep

Chapter Five: The Secrets We Keep

Alex walked into the cafeteria by herself for the first time since she, Ronnie, Serena and Abbie became friends almost four years ago. When she had stumbled into the house earlier that morning, Jane had told her that when she didn't come home last night, the girls had went to Ronnie's house. Alex was thankful that Jane did not ask her questions about her whereabouts and that she could actually take a shower and relax without being hounded by her friends. After she finished getting dressed, she saw that her once dead cell phone was fully charged and had eighteen text messages, six missed calls, and two voice mails. Abbie Ronnie, and Serena had each texted her six times each asking her how the date was going and where was she. Ronnie called her three times Trevor called her twice, and the last one was from an Unknown number. One voice mail had been from Trevor, asking her for a second date since the first one was ruined by "some flea bitten trash that needs to know where her place is." Alex immediately deleted it. The last message shocked her completely.

"Hey, Cabot, it's Olivia. Umm, you weren't here when I woke up and I kind of got worried. I hope you're okay since, you know, what happened yesterday. Anyways, I guess we can talk later, if you want. Se ya around Bye."

Alex wasn't sure if she should call her back, so, she saved the message and went about her daily routine. While she still maintained her composure, Alex was having an inner struggle with herself. Half of her wanted to forget everything that happened last night and just pretend that everything was normal. But, the other half didn't want to forget her waking up cuddled up to Olivia or how when she tried to move, Olivia tightened her arms around her like she never wanted to let her go. Being with Olivia like that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but, she knew that she could never EVER reveal what happened last night to her friends. If they ever found out, she would be exiled so fast it would make her head spin. So, as Steven drove her to school, Alex had concocted a story about why she didn't make it home. She was going to say that she reacted badly to the salmon she had and Trevor had brought her to the hospital, where they gave her some medicine that helped her feel better. Alex prayed her friends bought the lie.

Alex found Ronnie, Serena, and Abbie at a small, stainless steel round lunch table in the middle of the cafeteria. They all had some kind of breakfast item from the breakfast line in front of them. Seeing them eat made Alex realize that she forgot to grab something to eat on her way out. She shrugged off the hunger and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Abbie, sitting her designer tote bag on top of everyone else's, which was piled on an empty chair. The girls all straightened up at the sight of their leader.

"Morning, my darlings," Alex stole a piece of Abbie's blueberry muffin. Abbie smiled at her.

"Why, yes, Alex, you can have a piece of my breakfast. Bitch."

Alex laughed, "Shut up, slut."

Ronnie narrowed her eyes at her. "What happened to you yesterday? We were at your house til, like, midnight, but, you never showed."

"Oh, I got sick last night." Serena gasped.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

Abbie took a sip of her skim milk, "What happened?"

"I ate some bad salmon," Alex shrugged, "Trevor took me to the hospital to get some meds."

"Aww, he's so sweet!" Ronnie gushed. Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, I'm fine now. I'm sorry I didn't call you guys. I kept puking."

Serena slid her half eaten bowel of apple cinnamon oatmeal away from her, "Gross." Alex smiled.

"So, is there gong to be a second date?" Ronnie wiggled her freshly plucked eyebrows.

Alex shook her head, "I don't know; I didn't feel any sparks last night."

"Just give it time, Al. You can't expect true love to happen fast," Serena covered Alex's hand with her own. Ronnie nodded beside her. Alex looked at Abbie, who was staring at someone on the breakfast line. She followed her gaze, but, the only people on line was the Timmy Lawson, the swim team captain, and Casey Novak. She knew for a fact Abbie wasn't looking at Casey, so, she figured she was checking out Timmy.

"Looking for a new beau, Tex?" Abbie snapped out of her thoughts and blushed, bowing her head. Alex looked at her strangely; Abbie never blushed, no matter what.

"Awe! Alex has a boyfriend and Abbie's getting one. Now all Serena and I have to do is get a boy of our own and we can go on a group date!" Ronnie squealed, clapping her hands. Serena giggled, Abbie stared at her food, and Alex sighed. It was going to be a long a period.

Olivia, Nina, Monique, Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Kathy sat in a group in the back of their History class. Their teacher, Mr. Pickett, had assigned them an in class group project that was due at the end of the period. They were suppose to pick a famous leader in history and come up wit a hundred questions that they would ask them about their life/work/final days. Then, tomorrow, they would act out their interview in front of the class. The group had gotten an easy person, George Washington. They were on question sixty-five, so, they were taking a break.

"I can't believe we came up with sixty-five questions already," said Elliot.

"I didn't know you could count to sixty-five," Nina teased. Elliot shot her a mock glare.

"Watch it, Cassidy."

Munch grabbed one of their scrap papers and started shredding it. "Why am I playing Washington? Why can't Fin do it?"

Fin looked at him as if he was crazy, "Do I look like an old white man? I didn't think so."

"Yeah, John definitely has all three of those things," Monique snorted. Munch narrowed his eyes at her before a slow smirk made its way to his lips.

"Just say you're in love with me, Moni. Stop hiding it behind your witty remarks." Monique's eyes got wide as a faint blush creeped onto her cheeks, while the rest of them started laughing.

"I think you two would be adorable together," Kathy smiled.

Olivia couldn't help being a smart ass, "Yeah, Moni. Think about it; when you have kids, they'll have black hair and tan skin," Monique flipped her off and buried her face inside her purse.

"You guys are harsh," Fin laughed. Mr. Pickett passed by their table and the group stopped laughing, pretending to work. He nodded at them then made his way back to the front of the room. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Elliot commented.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, "I'm SO not in the mood to get an ass chewing."

"So, ladies, how was your girls night?" Munch asked, innocently. Nina, Kathy, and Monique shot Olivia a look, but, she kept her gaze fixed on the paper filled questions. When Olivia woke up that morning, Alex had been cuddled up nest to her. She managed to get up with waking her up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she returned, Alex was gone. She was worried, so, found Alex's number in the phonebook and left her a message. Olivia had told the girls and they agreed they would never speak of what happened that night.

"Nothing," Nina shrugged.

"Same old, same old," Monique started drawing on her arm with a pen. Munch and Fin bought the story, but, Olivia knew Elliot could tell something was wrong. Since they were like brother and sister, he could always tell when something was wrong with her. It was one thing she didn't like about him. Olivia had a feeling he would get it out of her during lunch. Suddenly, her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and saw that Casey had texted her.

Casey: hey, guess who i saw?

Olivia: who?

Casey: Alex. i saw her when i was getting a bottle of juice

Olivia: wait, 2?s. 1: y were u getting juice? and 2: y should i care?

Casey: 1: we were playing softball and i got hit in the shin, so, coach let me sit out and i got thirsty. 2: u no y u should care, liv. this is wat i had 2 tlk to u about yesterday

Olivia: wat?

Casey: ure in love with Alex

Olivia: wat? in love with the she devil? hell no Case. i think u might hve got in the head. ure crazy

Casey: liv, don't play stupid. u no ure in love with her. y fight it?

Olivia: cuz it's not true, duh!

Casey: lies

Olivia: i don't love Cabot. it's just not possible

Casey: w.e. liv. i just hope you admit it before it's to late

Olivia: ...

Casey: g2g. math quiz. c u at lunch

Olivia: c u.

Olivia closed her phone and took a deep breath. She couldn't be in love with Alex, right?


	6. Friends Are Hard To Handle Sometimes

Chapter Six: Friends Are Hard To Handle Sometimes

_Briiiing!_ The last bell of the day rang, releasing all students from their ninth period class. Students got their things from their lockers, talking and laughing as they made their way to either their bus or to their after school activity. Alex made her way through the crowd to her locker. Sshe quickly opened it, grabbing her dance bag and slamming the door shut. She wanted to slip away from the school before her friends cornered her to talk about Trevor and their future relationship. To do this, Alex decided to take the back staircase that led to the football field/track. The staircase was only used by the football, track, and cheerleading teams when it was time for practice,but, since practice didn't start for another half hour, it would be deserted.

The blonde kept her head down as she walked towards the girls' gym. She prayed no one stopped her to talk. She was almost at the door when a tall figure stepped in her path. Alex was about to give the person a piece of her mind until she looked at the person's face. Her skin paled and her eyes widened. The person standing in front of her was one Olivia Benson.

Olivia smiled, shyly, rocking back and forth on her heels. "H...h...hey, Alex. How are you?"

Alex gulped silently, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the another. "I'm fine, Olivia. How are you?"

"Good," the two girls stood there in awakward silence. Students walked past them, whispering and pointing as they walked out the side door of the school and into the sunny afternoon air. Soon, they were alone in the hallway.

"So, um, where are you off to?"

"Dance, actually. I have a class in twenty minutes and I still haven't called my driver. Are you going home?"

"Uh, I was actually going to go get a smoothie and read in the park."

"Well, have a pleasant afternoon," Alex went to walk around Olivia when the brunette grabbed her elbow.

"Hey, why don't I drive you?" The blonde looked at her, shocked.

"Oh, no. No, Olivia, you don't have to. I wouldn't want to put you out of your way."

Olivia shrugged. "It's no trouble. I wouldn't want you to be late for your class. Come on," Olivia turned around and headed out the side door; stopping when she realized Alex wasn't following her. "Alex, you kind of have to follow me to my car to get a ride," she called, playfully. Alex clutched her bag, looking around. She really didn't want anyone, especially Abbie, Ronnie, and Serena, to see her with Olivia, but, a bigger part of her wanted to spend some time with the brunette. So, against her better judgement, Alex took a deep breath and followed the other girl to a black Ford Fusion parked in the student parking lot. Blonde eyebrows rose at the car.

"This is yours?" Olivia chuckled, taking the keys out of the small pocket of her bookbag.

"Nah, I stole it. I moonlight as a car thief on the weekends, don't tell anyone," she put a finger to her lips. Alex smiled, shaking her head.

"Cross my heart," Alex traced an 'X' over her heart. Olivia gave her a lopsided grin.

"I knew you'd be cool with it. Hop in," she opened the passenger side door and motioned for Alex to get in. The blonde smiled and resisted the urge to blush at the almost romantic gesture. She got into Olivia's car, placing her bag on her lap. As Olivia closed her door and went to her side, Alex's phone vibrated in her bag. She flipped it open to see Ronnie had requested her into a chat room with Abbie and Serena. Alex sighed. She was going to have to face the music some time, might as well do it now. Hastily, she pushed the accept button.

sexyronnie;): where r u al?

serena=beauty: yea, i was looking for u when the bell rang

alyprincess3: i hve a class

texasgurrl: ok, gud. we no where she is now. can i go now? im tired

sexyronnie;): abbie, stop being selfish. were here for alex, not u

serena=beauty: yea!

alyprincess3: am i missing something?

`sexyronnie;): trevor was tlking to me, ser,&abb in chem. he rely likes u!

serena=beauty: yea, he wants to take u out 2nite!

alyprincess3: uhh, ok?...hey abbie, u ok?

texasgurrl: sry, alypie, im so beat. i was babysitting frankie&he made me play tackle football with him

alyprincess3: isnt he, like, 13, now?

texasgurrl: yea&hes as big as a damn mule! idky i keep babysitting for tht monster!

alyprincess3: mayb cuz u get paid $30 an hr

texasgurrl: true ;)

sexyronnie;): anyways, bak 2 the convo, al u HAVE to date trevvie! he'll boost ur popularxa million!

serena=beauty: plus, hes...kinda cute

sexyronnie;): KINDA?

serena=beauty: i mean, hes totally hot! smokin hot!

sexyronnie;): thts better

texasgurrl: rme

alyprincess3: wats tht mean?

texasgurrl: rolling my eyes

alyprincess3: LMFAO!

sexyronnie;): omg abbie ure so annoying sometimes. idky were friends

texasgurrl: i ask myself the same ?

serena=beauty: guys, calm down. plz dont fight

sexyronnie;): no one asked u anything serena. stay out of it or ill send u bak to the loser pile i found u in!

alyprincess3: WHOA! tht was completely uncalled 4 ronnie! serena was just trying to help. theres no reason to be a bitch about it

sexyronnie;): watevr

sexyronnie;) has signed out at 4:16 p.m.

texasgurrl: wat a bitch

alyprincess3: agreed

serena=beauty: shes not tht bad...

texasgurrl: yea she is ser, dont defend her

alypincess3: listen, can we tlk about this l8r? im guna be l8

texasgurrl: sure. u can come ovr when ur class is done. ser, come ovr now

serena-beauty: k. c u l8r al. c u in a bit abbs

serena-beauty has signed out at 4:20 p.m.

texasgurrl: love ya blondie. c u l8r

alyprincess3:love ya tex

texasgurrl and alyprincess3 have signed out at 4:21 p.m.

Alex sighed, slipping her phone in her bag. She heard a cough next to her and realized she was still with Olivia. She glanced over at her, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

Olivia shrugged. "It's okay. Something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. Just a monir disagreement," Olivia gave her a look that said 'I-know-you're-lying-just-tell-me. The blonde played with the bag's zipper, not meeting the other girl's eyes, "It's nothing, I promise." Olivia knew she was lying, but, decided not to push it.

"Okay, let's listen to some tunes," Alex smiled as Olivia plugged her iPod into the radio.

A&OA&OA&OA&OA&OA&OA&OA&OA&OA&OA&O

Olivia pulled into the Fenir Studio parking lot, laughing as Alex tried to sing Lady GaGa's "Bad Romance". She was doing fine until the French part came on; then she sounded like she singing a mix of Spanish and English. Olivia couldn't stop laughing.

"Please stop! I'm going to pee on myself!" Olivia put the car in park, wiping tears from her eyes. Alex gasped, playfully shoving her shoulder.

"That's so mean! I didn't sound that bad!" Olivia laughed harder at her statement.

"Yes, you did. Oh my God, next time I have to record you!" Alex crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"You're mean! I never shouldv'e accepted your offer to drive me."

Olivia stopped laughing, turning in her seat to look at Alex, "Do you really mean that?" She asked, her tone serious.

"No, I was just joking. It was really sweet of you to drive me. You didn't have to. You did enough, you know, before," Alex looked away, blushing. Olivia looked down at the steering wheel, awkward silence filling the car quickly. The brunette couldn't take it after five minutes.

"Listen, Alex, my friends and I won't tell anyone want happened." Alex wrung her hands together.

"Can we not talk about it, please?"

Olivia placed her hand over Alex's. "I think we should. You haven't said a word to me in days. Please, just talk to me." Alex narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"Exuse me? So you think just because you helped me out I have to answer to you? I don't think so. Thanks for the ride. Bye," Alex opened the door and slammed it shut before walking inside the studio. Olivia sighed, resting her head against the steering wheel. Why wouldn't Alex just talk to her? Shaking her head, the brunette backed out of the parking lot and headed for home.

Olivia parked in the street in front of her house. She shouldered her bag, walking up the stairs and unlocking her door. She took a deep breath and headed inside. The house was dark and quiet which meant her mom wasn't home, which was good for her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her drunken mother and her obnoxious boyfriends. She went straight to her bedroom, turning on some music and powering up her laptop. She was going to do homework and go to bed. Hopefully Alex will leave her mind before she did something stupid. Once the computer was on, Olivia logged into her Facebook account to see if she had anything new waiting for her. There was only one notification.

**Casey Novak** has posted something on your wall. Olivia pressed the link and felt her jaw drop when she saw what her redheaded frind posted for the world to see.

**Casey Novak Olivia Benson**

_So, we're in lunch right now and I'm sitting next to you. I can't help but notice that you keep starring at a certain blonde's ass everytime she gets up to go do something. You might wanna stop that before you start drooling...again. Anyways, she's up again which means you're starring so I'm guna go interupt your inner monolouge. Bye, love ya!(:_

_Comment. Like .Remove 7 people like this._

_50 comments:_

**Nina Cassidy:**_ A blonde, huh? Hmm, I always thought you'd go for brunettes, Liv. Lol_

**Monique Jeffries:**_ She is a brunette, dummy! She wouldn't wanna get it on with someone who looks like her! That's gross!_

**John 'Hot Stuff' Munch: **_I LOVE this conversation ;)_

**Casey Novak:**_ You would *cough* perv *cough*_

**John 'Hot Stuff' Munch: **_Hey, is it wrong to appericate some good old fashion girl on girl action?_

**Monique Jeffries:**_ One, yes. Two, why the hell is your name 'Hot Stuff'? Who calls you that?_

**Nina Cassidy: **_His mom :D_

**Elliot Stabler: **_Oh snap!_

**Casey Novak: **_Elliot, where the hell did you come from?_

**Elliot Stabler:**_I was reading a long but what Nina said was funny as shit_

**John 'Hot Stuff' Munch: **_El, we're bros! Don't side with these women!_

**Monique Jeffries:**_ What's that suppose to mean?_

The conversation went on for while. By the time Olivia was reading it, the post had over 105 comments from her friends. She couldn't believe Casey would say something about her feelings towards Alex. It was bad enough she made her admit it; she didn't have to tell everyone too!

Just as she was logging out of Facebook, her phone rang. Olivia flopped onto her bed and glanced at the caller i.d. It was Elliot. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Livvie. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just going to get started on some homework. How about you?"

"Just passing the time til my date with Kathy tonight." Olivia smiled.

"Awwww," she cooed.

"Shut up, " Elliot responded, good naturedly.

"So, to what do I owe this call?"

"Did you see what Casey put on Facebook?"

Olivia gulped. He couldn't know Casery was talking about Alex, right? "Yeah, she's funny."

"Mhmm, but, I was wondering who she was talking about?"

"I don't know. I think she was just joking around, "Olivia prayed silently that Elliot would believe her and drop the subject.

"Liv, don't lie. Tell me."

'Damn,' she thought, frowning, 'Well, he is my best friend. He's going to find out sooner or later. Might as well be now.'

"Okay, fine, she was talking about...Alex."

"Cabot?"

"The one and only."

"Why would you stare at Alex Cabot's ass? Don't you hate her?" Olivia then proceeded to tell Elliot what happened at the girls' night and the conversation the girls had while Olivia drove the blonde to class. By the end, Elliot was shocked.

"So, you saved Alex from getting raped, slept with her, admitted you have feelings for her, and drove her to her dance class. is that correct?"

Olivia rolled onto her back and sighed, "Yes, that's correct."

Elliot was silent for a moment. "Wow, Liv...you're whipped!" He laughed. Olivia pulled her eyebrows together. That was not the reaction she was expecting.

"You're laughing? Don't you hate me now?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"I betrayed the group. I like the enemy."

"Liv, you're our best friend. It would take a lot for us to hate you. Plus, you can't help who you like. I'm sure when you tell the group they'll be supportive."

Olivia smiled, slightly, "You think?"

"I know. So, are you going to tell Alex how you feel?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think my feelings will be returned."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Liv. Even the worse people in world can surprise you; you just have to give them a chance to."

"You think I should go for it?"

"Definitely." Olivia's smiled widened.

"Thanks, El, you're the best friend ever."

"Why, thank you. I try," Elliot chuckled, "I have one more question."

"Shoot." Olivia could practically hear the smirk in Elliot's voice.

"Was there any touching when you and Alex slept together?"

"No!" Olivia cried, "Ew! Elliot, that was uncalled for."

Elliot was cracking up. "I couldn't help it."

"Okay, I'm hanging up now. Bye," Olivia ended the call, tossing her phone onto her nightstand with a smile. She couldn't have asked for a better friend than Elliot. She couldn't believe how cool he was being with her liking Alex. She could only hope everyone else could be just as cool as him and Casey were when they found out. Olivia laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.

'I should ask Alex out on a date,' she thought, a dreamy smile on her face, 'With flowers, music, and candy. The works. She deserves the best; she is a princess after all. My princess,' Olivia sighed contently as she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Please Review. Happy Holidays.**

Chapter Seven: The Truth Shall Set You Free

Alex slammed the car door shut and waved as Steven drove away. After her class ended, she had called him to pick her up and drop her off at Abbie's house for the night. Alex told Steven to tell Jane that she would return home Sunday afternoon since she was going to spend the weekend with Abbie and Serena. She grabbed her dance bag off the ground and walked to Abbie's front door. When she rang the doorbell, an old country song started to play. Alex started to laugh. Leave it to the Carmicheals(born and raised Texans) to have a country song as their doorbell chime. The song went on for a few minutes until Abbie opened the door, dressed in a black bikini, her hair in a messy bun.

"What took you so long, blondie? I was starting to get worried," Abbie drawled. Alex smirked.

"Unlike some people, I'm part of something that's going to help me in the long run."

"And field hockey isn't going to help me in the long run?"

"Not unless you're looking to go into a profession that has you beat people up on a regular basis."

"Hey, I'd be one sexy bouncer," Abbie winked. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed past her, walking into the beauitful house.

"Why are you wearing a bikini? It's cold outside! And, where's Serena?" Alex looked around, throwing her sweater and bag into the coat closet. Abbie pulled her hair out of the bun and walked further into the house, gesturing for Alex to follow her.

"Did you forget that I have an indoor pool? Jesus, Al, you were just here. The blonde is really starting to show," Alex pulled the back of Abbie's top and let it snap back, causing Abbie to yelp, "Ow! That hurt! Don't hurt me just because I speak the truth!"

"Where's Serena? I don't think I can take much more of you," Alex followed Abbie into her pool house. The pool house was a huge room with glass walls and a glass ceiling, giving them a great view of the clear night sky. The inground pool was surrounded by white Spanish marble tiles and four white linean pool chairs were lined up on each side of the pool. Next to the pool was a hot tub, changing booths, two tanning beds, and a sauna.

"Serena went make us some drinks. The housekeepers took off around six, so, we've been taking advantage of it."

Alex stripped off her leotard, leaving her in her sports bra and tights. "Where are your parents?"

Abbie flopped down onto one of the chairs, "Texas. They're attending my dear cousin's wedding."

"And you didn't go because?" Alex raised her eyebrow.

"I despise my cousin's husband. He's such an asshole. He tried to feel me up the first time I met him and, when I told my cousin, she accused me of being jealous and being a slut for trying to fuck her man. As if I would ever touch that creep." Alex sat down next to Abbie and took her hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, tex. No one should deal with assholes."

"So why are you dating Trevor?" Alex looked down.

"We're not dating. I can't stand him."

"Then why do you keep going out with him? Don't take this the wrong way, Al, but, your boyfriend's a fucking jackass with an aego bigger than Earth."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alex cried, jumping up and staring at Abbie, "I hate Trevor. The thought of him near me makes me want to vomit. The only reason I went out with him was because Ronnie wouldn't shut the fuck up about how we would be cute together. So I went out with him to get her off her back. Trevor was boring and pompous and I spent most of the meal drinking just so I wouldn't snap at him. Then the bastard almost raped me because he tried to screw me when I couldn't even stand up straight. If it wasn't for..." Alex trailed off, her eyes widening. She just realized what she just said and who she said it to. "Abbie, oh my God, please...please don't tell anyone what I just told you."

Abbie stared at Alex, shock evident on her face. Alex started panicing. "Abbie, please say something. Please. I didn't mean to say that. I was just overreacting. Please, just say something." Alex watched as Abbie blinked her eyes a few times before responding.

"Is everything you just said true?" Alex nodded, helplessly. Then, Alex got a surprise when the Texas born girl clenched her fists and stood up. "I'm. Going. To. Fucking. Kill. Him," she started to walk out the room. Alex grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Abbie, you can never ever repeat what I told you to anyone. Especially Ronnie and Serena. Please, swear that you won't tell." Abbie took a few deep breaths before she turned to face Alex again.

"Fine, I swear I won't say anything. But, if he lays another finger on you, you better tell me, okay?" Alex nodded. Abbie sighed and sat back down, taking Alex with her, "So, how'd you get out of the restaurant unharmed?" Alex stared at her friend for a second. Even though she accidently spilled the beans about what happened with Revor, she wasn't entirely comfrtable with telling Abbie about her new found friendship with Olivia.

"Oh, um, I don't know. Some tall and they had dakr hair. That's all I remember."

Abbie smirked a little, "Oooo, someone's got a mysterious hero in her mists. We should totally find who they are and thank them for saving you."

"I doubt we'll ever find them."

"Don't give up hope, honey. Sometimes, it's the only thing we have." Alex thought about what Abbie said. Maybe she shouldn't think that Olivia didn't care about her. Maybe she should try to see if something was there and try to make it work. Alex smiled thoughtfully at the brunette.

"You're right, Abbs. Thankyou for being such a great friend."

"Anytime, babe," the two girls hugged on the chair. Serena came into the pool house carrying a tray filled with martinis. She stopped short when she saw her friends holding each other tightly.

"What did I miss?"

A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O

"So, what are you going to say to them?' Casey asked, taking a bite of her burger. She, Olivia, and Elliot were sitting inside TGIFriday's, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up so Olivia could tell them the big news; she was in love with Alex Cabot.

Olivia shrugged, pulling ehr hair behind her ear. "I don't know. How about, 'Hey, I love Alex! Let's eat!'" Elliot poked her shoulder.

"Not the best time to be joking, Liv. This is kind of serious."

"I know," Olivia sighed, "I'm just nervous. I don't know what everyone's going to say and I'm just thinking the worst is going to happen."

"Liv, we've been friends for years. No one's going to abandon you just because you fell for a Capulet." Elliot stared at her.

"Romeo and Juilet? Really, Case?"

"What? I thought it fit. Two star crossed lovers caught between two group that hate each other. Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing."

Elliot was about to respond when Olivia interjected. "Guys, focus. Everyone will be here soon and I have NOTHING to say."

"Just tell them the truth, Liv. They deserve that much."

"Yeah, besides, whose reaction are you really worried about?" Casey and Elliot leaned into Olivia, expectantly. Olivia looked down as she started to shred her napkin into pieces.

"To be honest, I'm scared of what Nina's going to say."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows together. "Nina? Why Nina?"

Casey decided to explain, "Nina's the one who hates Alex the most. I'm sorry to say this, but, Liv should be worried about her reaction. Nina might flip out when she finds out."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"No, Casey's right. Nina hates Alex. Alex hates Nina. It's been this way for years. It's not going to change just because I suddenly developed feelings for Alex. I just can't believe I might lose Nina over this. Oh, man, what am I going to do?" Olivia put her head in hands and felt tears well up in eyes. Casey moved closer to Olivia and put her arm around her, rubbing her back.

"Olivia Sierra Benson, I promise that you will not lose Nina or anyone just because of how you feel about Alex. We love you and just want to see you safe and happy. Just trust that they will love you no matter what okay?" Olivia nodded, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"Head up, you guys. The gang just arrived," the threesome turned around to see their friends pile through the front door, laughing and horsing around. When they spotted them, the group made their way to the table and sat down.

"Is everything okay? Liv sent us a text saying she had to tell us something important," Melinda said.

"Please tell me this is an intervention for John and you're finally going to tell him to quit thinking he's a stud because he's not," Monique joked. Munch was about to give a comeback when Olivia stood up and faced her friends.

"Listen what I'm about to say may shock you. It may even cause you to be angry with me, but, I have to get this off my chest. You guys are my family and you don't keep secrets from your family. So, here it goes," everyone looked at Olivia, confused looks on their faces. Olivia looked at Casey and Elliot, who nodded at her. The brunette took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm in love with Alex Cabot."


	8. This Is Your Life, Honey

Chapter Eight: This Is Your Life, Honey

Olivia woke with a start, but, instantly regretted it when the sunlight coming through her window blinded her. "Ahhhh!" She groaned, flopping back onto the bed, covering her head with her quilt. Once under the safety of the quilt, she opened her eyes and tried to remember the last night before. 'What the hell happened last night?' She thought. Suddenly, Olivia remembered teeling everyone she was in love with Alex. "Oh my God!" Forgetting her headache for a moment, Olivia jumped out of bed and grabbed her cell phone off her dresser. She slid it open and looked to see if she got any texts or calls about last night. But, there were none.

'Oh, God,' She thought, 'Does everyone hahte me know that they know the truth?' Olivia dialed Nina's number and anxiously waited for her to pick up.

Nina answered on the third ring. "What's up Livvie the Pooh? I'm shocked you're up this early. I thought you'd be out til, like, noon," she laughed. Olivia looked at the phone, feeling more confused than ever.

"You mean you don't hate me?"

"Hate you? Sweetie, why would I hate you?"

Olivia took a shakey breath, "Because..."

"Oh no, is this about what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, honey, it's not your fault you threw up on my sweater. Frankly, I blame Elliot for pressuring you into a shot contest. Everyone knows you're ever suppose to mix tequilla and beer. Idiot."

"Shot contest? Elliot? What are you talking about?"

Nina sighed, "I knew you weren't going to remember what happened. We went to a party Melinda's friend was throwing down by the lake, remember?"

"Who's we?"

"You, me, Kathy, Elliot, Melinda, Monique, Casey, Munch, and Fin. It was someone's birthday and Melinda didn't want to go alone since that jerk Wayett never picked her up at her house. So, we went with her and you got completely trashed."

Olivia shook her head, trying to remember, "But, I never drink that much."

"I know, but, for some reason you just kept drinking like you were a fish in water. You were dancing with everyone, won, like, eight rounds of beer pong, and you even dj'ed for a while. You were the life of the party. We got invited to seven other senior parties because of you," Nina chuckled.

"How did I get home?"

"Oh, that was Casey. She took you home after you tried to jump onto the kid's birthday cake." Olivia sat on her bed, looking around for anything that could help her remember what happened last night. She then noticed the glass of water, bottle of Advil, and note sitting on her nightstand. She picked up the note and read it, her eyes widening as she took in the words.

_I never understood when people said that drunk people speak from their heart until now. Alex, huh? I had a feeling you were in love with the ice princess but what you told me yesterday just confirmed my suspicions. Call me when you wake up or can form coherent sentences. And don't worry, you're secret is safe with me ;)_

_Love, Casey_

"Shit," Olivia muttered, throwing the note into her underwear draw.

"What happened, Liv" Nina asked, reminding Olivia she was still on the phone with her.

"Er, um, I just got a wiff of myself and I smell like the floor of a brewery. I guess I must've put of a fight when Casey brought me home. I'm going to shower before my mom gets home and smells me."

Nina laughed, "Okay, have fun with your shower. Later, Liv."

"Bye," the brunette ended the call and threw her phone on the bed. 'Fuck, what am I going to do when I see Casey?' She rubbed her forehead as she headed into the bathroom to shower.

###################################

"Alexandra! What was that? You call that a leap?" screamed Madame Brun. The 5'3 brunette ballerina-turned-choregrapher was standing in front of her modern dance class, watching them perform their opening number for their recital that was only a month and a half away. The class of twelve girls and boys were rehearsing their dance number to One Republic's hit single "All The Right Moves."

Alex sighed, pushing a few strands of hair that escaped her ponytail off her sweaty forehead. She had been doing three a la seconde turns before her leap when Madame Brun had screamed at her, making her loose focus and fall mid leap. Currently, she was sitting on the floor where she fell, waiting for her lecture about how bad she dances to be over. "I'm sorry, Madame. I lost focus."

"You lost focus? You. Lost. Focus? You cannot afford to lose focus now, Alexandra. Time is running out; the recital is upon us. One wrong move and you will bring this whole class down. Do you what that? Huh?" Madame Brun yelled across the room. The rest of the class cast their eyes downward, not wanting to make Alex's embarrassment worse. Alex stood up, wiping some dust off her pink tight clad knees. She took a deep breat before straightening up and looking her teacher in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Madame Brun. It will not happen again."

Madame Brun nodded. "It better not. Stevens, Lewis, Heights! Get over here! Let's go over your routine for the beginning of the show," Angela Stevens, Todd Lewis, and Brock Heights hurried over to the floor, not wanting to upset their teacher anymore than she already was.

Alex retied her ponytail as she walked over to where her bag was sitting against one of the mirror covered walls. She leaned down, opened her bag, and pulled out her water bottle. As she took a sip of her flavored water, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Alex wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her bag hooded sweatshirt and turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Ronnie? What are you doing here?" Ronnie smiled, taking a sip of caramel coffee out of her Starbucks paper cup. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a black ruffle vest top, and black ballet flats, her hair in a high ponytail.

She smiled, "You don't sound happy to see me."

"Umm, the last time we spoke you gave me mega attitude and you practically called Serena a loser. Why are you here?"

Ronnie sighed, "Listen, I know I was a total bitch yesterday. I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed lately and I just took it out on you guys. I don't want our friendship to end just 'cause of that. So, do you forgive me?" Alex titled her head slightly as she stared at Ronnie. She really wanted to say that she didn't forgive Ronnie for being a total bitch and never wanted to see her again, but, she knew she couldn't. So instead she said:

"Of course I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes," Ronnie squealed, pulling Alex into a bone crushing hug. Alex winced, willingly herself not to jerk away from the hug.

"I'm glad you forgave me because I have something I wanted to talk to you about." Alex looked over at the dance floor. Angela, Todd, and Brock were still rehearsing so she knew she had a little time before Madame Brun needed her.

"Let's go outside to talk," she led Ronnie outside of the studio classroom into the narrow hallway. They could hear faint music, giggling, and the sound of feet on the marley floor coming from the other six classrooms. Alex sat on the carpet covered floor, pulling off her jazz shoes and rubbing her sore feet. Ronnie, being the snobby girl she was, placed her designer purse on the floor before gently sitting on it. Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Ronnie shrugged, "These are new jeans. I'm not getting them dirty."

Alex rolled her eyes."Whatever. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Ronnie gently touched her knee. "Trevor told me what really happened when you guys went on your date." Alex's brow furrowed. Trevor told Ronnie the truth? What the fuck? When did he start having morals?

"He did? When?"

"Yep. He told me everything last night. He sent me a text saying that he needed to talk to me about you and he thought I deserved to know the truth. Honestly, Alex, I'm your best friend. You didn't need to lie to me. Especially about something so horribel."

Alex smiled, gently. She didn't know why Trevor told her what he did, but, she was grateful he did. Now she didn't need to hide anymore. "I'm so glad you know. It was a bad experience and I hated going through it alone."

"Oh, honey," she pulled Alex into a hug, "You don't have to be alone anymore. I promise we're going to get even with that bitch Benson." Alex eyes snapped open and she drew away from Ronnie.

"Olivia? What does she have to do with what Trevor did?"

"Sweetie, you don't have to lie anymore. Trevor told me everything."

"What excatly did he tell you?"

"He told me how you two were having a lovely time when he excused himself to the restroom. When he returned, he saw that you, too, had went to the restroom. Then, he saw Benson come and slip something into your drink. He was going to go tell the manager when you came out of the bathroom and started kissing him. He said kissing you made him forget about the drink until you drank it and became ill. He took you to the hospital and told you who spiked your drink. Trevor said he was going to call the police but you begged him not to because you said Olivia would do worse things to you if she got arrested. The whole thing must've been tough on you, but, don't worry. I've got something planned for that drink spiking dyke."

Alex went to her open her mouth to say something when she heard Madame Brun call her name. Ronnie patted her shoulder. "Go dance. I'm going to the lobby and call Trevor. Maybe he can hang out with us when your class is over. Don't worry, Al, you're safe now," she kissed Alex's forehead, picked up her purse, and strolled away. Alex watched her go in a mixture of confusion and horror. She quickly put on her shoes and headed back inside the studio with one thought in her mind:

'Fuck. My. Life."

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Things have been crazy, but, i hope this makes up for the long wait. The reason I'm putting the author's note down here is because I wanted to address something before you guys reviewed the chapter(hint: please review!). Trevor's story that he told Ronnie is suppose to sound insane and unbelieveable. The reason I made it so unrealistic is because I wanted to show how completely devoted Ronnie is to Trevor and how much power he has over her. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and I promise to update a lot sooner next time. Love you all!3(:**


	9. Peace and No Love

Chapter Nine: Peace and No Love

Olivia woke up to the smell of eggs frying and bacon in the broiler. She rubbed her eyes as she glanced over to her alarm clock, blinking her eyes until the red block numbers became clear. 6:15. She still had an hour before she had to be at school. Olivia rolled onto her back, sighing deeply and running a hand through her hair. She really did not want to go to school today; she knew today Casey was going to confront her about her confession two days ago. The one where she admitted that she was practically in love with Alex Cabot. Olivia had thought about just blaming the alarming amount of alcohol she consumed at the party the group had gone to that night but she knew Casey wouldn't believe her. As hard as it was to admit the truth she knew that she would have to face it eventually.

'There's not time like the present,' Olivia thought dimly. She got up and stretched, moaning lightly as her bones cracked. Olivia threw on a pair of old jeans, an olive green tank top, and black flip flops. She ran a brush through her hair then left it alone. Walking through her house, she sniffed the air before wrinkling her nose in confusion. Who would be cooking for her? It certainly couldn't be her mother. She hadn't cooked a homemade meal for her daughter since she was nine years old. Olivia's heart tightened suddenly. What if the cook was her mother's lastest boyfriend? She couldn't deal with another sexist pig before having what was sure to be an intense conversation with Casey. Her stomach made its presence known. She had to eat something. Bracing herself for the worse, Olivia walked into the kitchen only to stop short.

Her mother, Serena, was practically dancing around the kitchen, wearing her old gray sweatpants, a NYU t-shirt(she worked there as an English Literature professor), and a "Kiss The Cook" apron. She was simultaneously frying bacon, mixing batter for chocolate chip pancakes, and scrambling eggs. Serena was humming an old rock-and-roll song and, as she was spinning around, she noticed Olivia standing in the doorway, looking confused.

"Good morning, sunshine! How did you sleep?" Serena smiled, walking to embrace her daughter.

Olivia was confused but she wasn't stupid. Serena being sober and in a good mood was as rare as a cat playing Mozart on a tiny blue piano. Although, she wasn't about to call her mother's happiness out and have to suffer the backlash. "I slept good, mom. Thanks for asking. How did you sleep?"

Serena went back to making pancakes, "I slept like a baby! I had the most wonderful date last; he was the perfect gentlemen! We went out to this small little Italian place near the river. We had wine and the most delicious calzone I've ever tasted!"

The younger Benson shook her head. That explained everything. Whenever Serena had one her good dates that didn't end in drunken sex, she was unaturally happy. Olivia tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She knew it was foolish to dream but she had thought Serena cooked her breakfast for the way she treated her the other day. Obviously, her mother was still selfish and man obessed.

"That's great. Listen, I have to go pick up Casey so I'm just going to take a pancake to go," Olivia grabbed a pancake that was already cooled down and headed towards the door. She was about to open the door when she felt her mother grab her wrist.

"Wait, Olivia. I have to tell you something," Serena pulled her daughter into her and hugged her close, "I love you so much, babygirl," she whispered in her ear.

For a minute, Olivia saw a glimspe of how her mother use to be. The mother who picked her up early from school to take her to the zoo, made her soup when she was sick, always watched movies with her every Friday night. She felt the tears start forming at the corners of her eyes. "I love you too, mommy." And, for a second, the Benson house was at peace.

"Gray or blue?" Ronnie asked, holding up two of her pencil skirts. Serena, Abbie, and Alex were sitting on a bench in the girls' locker room. Second period gym had ended five minutes ago and the room was basically empty since most of the girls just dressed quickly to aviod being late to class. Unfortunately, Ronnie didn't care about being late, so, she took her time going through the mountain of clothes she had in her locker. And, since they always waited for each other no matter what, Alex, Abbie, and Serena had to wait until she was done. Although, Abbie had told Alex they should just leave her since Ronnie had been nothing but a bitch to them, but, Alex didn't want to rock the boat, so, she just stayed put.

Abbie was hanging upside down on the bench, her feet propped up against the wall of lockers, examining the ends of her hair. "Is shooting myself in the foot an option?"

Alex snickered. Serena smiled slightly but covered it with a cough. Ronnie narrowed her eyes at Abbie. "You know, if you spent half of the energy you spend on sarcastic remarks on clothing, you would have more dates." The Texan rolled her eyes. Abbie had picked the girls up wearing dark skinny jeans, her dad's old Dallas Cowboys jersey, and white Converse with her hair in a messy ponytail. But, in true Abbie fashion, she still looked goregous.

"I like what Abbie's wearing. It shows her true redneck spirit," Alex teased. Abbie flipped her off while the blonde blew her a kiss.

Serena played with the end of her white mini skirt, "You should go with the blue skirt."

"Gray it is," Ronnie declared, throwing the other skirt back into the locker. Serena looked like a kicked puppy, but, said nothing. Alex's heart melted. How could someone be so mean to someone so nice?

Alex stood up, "Hey, I'm going to take Serena to class. Her Physics teacher is a bitch when she's late," she didn't wait for a response before taking Serena by the hand and leading her out the door and into the hallway. Serena stared at her like she had two heads.

"Why did we leave Ronnie and Abbie? You know Ronnie will get mad."

"I don't care. Why do you let her treat you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're dirt. Serena, you should never let anyone treat you less what you deserve to be. And you, my dear girl, deserve to be treated like a princess."

"Alex, I'm not a princess."

"Yes, you are."

Serena sighed, "No, I'm not. But, I don't expect someone like you to understand," she went to walk away from Alex when the taller blonde stopped her.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?"

"Forget it, okay. I'm going to be late, " Serena wriggled out of Alex's grip and hurried down the hall. Alex stood there, feeling confused and helpless. She started to walk towards her own class when she felt someone looking at her. Turning around, blue eyes met the same pair of chocolate brown eyes that had been haunting her dreams for the past couple of years.

"Hi."

"Hey."


	10. New Beginnings

Chapter Ten: New Beginnings

"_Hi."_

_"Hey."_

Olivia switched her book bag from one shoulder to the other. She had been trying to talk to Alex for days now and, every time she came close to it, the blonde would do everything in her power to avoid her. But now she had nowhere to run. The brunette moved closer to her. "I've been looking for you."

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know. I'm sorry. I've been busy lately."

"Bullshit, Alex. You've been avoiding me. Just admit it."

"I haven't been avoiding. I just see no reason in talking to you."

Olivia felt a pang of hurt by Alex's words. She knew the blonde didn't mean it; it was just her way of dealing with situations. "Alex, we have to talk about what happened."

"No, we don't. It happened, it's over. Can we just move on please?" Alex went to walk around Olivia but Olivia stepped in front of her.

"Please, Alex, can we talk? Just give me five minutes that's all I ask."

The blonde sighed; knowing there was no way she could escape this. She couldn't really come up with a good excuse as to why the two of them shouldn't talk. She just didn't want to relive that night, reliving it would mean she would have to admit that it really happened. She wasn't sure if she was ready for all that. Alex looked up to see soulful brown eyes staring at her. Once her eyes made contact with Olivia's she knew she was a goner.

"Fine. Let's talk."

Olivia smiled, "Come on, we can get some lunch while we talk," she started to walk down the hallway. Alex looked the other way, thinking about making a dash to class while Olivia's back was turned. "You coming, Alex?" The blonde sighed and followed her down the hall and out the door.

OAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA 

The pair ended up at a small diner right by their school. Alex ordered a salad with water while Olivia ordered a hamburger, fries, and strawberry milkshake. Alex couldn't help but smile when Olivia ordered. The brunette smiled back at her.

"What's so funny?"

Alex looked down at her hands and blushed lightly, "I'm not surprised by what you ordered."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"You just don't seem like the kind of girl that orders salads on dates."

Olivia chuckled. "You would correct in that assumption. My thing is, if you can't handle how I eat, we really shouldn't date. I mean, I eat A LOT."

"I can't do that," Alex mumbled. She realized what she said and tried to backtrack, "Because of dance. I can't eat too much for dance. I can't get too heavy."

The brunette knew that was a lie but chose to ignore it, for now. They had more pressing things to discuss anyways. "Oh okay." A silence fell over them for a few minutes, neither one knowing how to start the talk they knew they had to have. Olivia took a deep breath. "Listen, Alex, I don't want this to be awkward."

"Why would it be awkward?" asked Alex as she drew shapes into the condensation her glass of water made.

"Alex," the blonde stopped messing around when she heard the serious tone in Olivia's voice, "are you okay? You haven't been the same since that night."

She sighed, "I don't know."

"Alex, please-"Olivia started but Alex cut her off.

"This isn't me trying to avoid talking to you, Olivia. I honestly don't know how I feel. That night kind of changed everything for me. I don't feel like I'm the same person. I mean, before I had to watch what I did and what I said at all times but now I have to be extra careful."

"Why do you need to watch yourself, Alex?"

Alex sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "It's complicated."

Olivia leaned over the table and placed her hand over Alex's, "Then uncomplicate it for me."

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from coming. She didn't know why she wanted to cry. Maybe it's because this was the first time she felt like someone genuinely cared about her. That someone wanted her best interest and wasn't around her for her money and was new feeling but it was one that Alex didn't want to give up anytime soon.

"It's just how I was raised. Watch your tongue, back as straight, walk with confidence. Don't let anyone see you being weak. This has been my whole life; I don't know how to change it."

Olivia stared at the blonde across the table from her. Could be possible that the same girl that tortured her for years was now sitting looking vulnerable and lost? She never thought she would ever feel anything but hate for Alexandra Cabot but it's funny how life works. "It's okay, Alex. I completely understand, as hard as it may be for you to believe that."

Alex sniffled lightly, "What are you talking about? You don't have to hide who you are."

"You may think that but I have to. My mother isn't exactly the most accepting person on the planet."

"Why wouldn't she accept you? You're basically perfect," Olivia blushed deeply. That compliment meant a lot coming from the queen of perfection herself.

"Not really, but thanks," they looked at each other and blushed again. Their waitress came over and put their food in front of them. She was a pretty girl who looked about nineteen years old, with blonde highlighted brown hair and green eyes. Her nametag read Liana.

"Can I get you anything else?" She said, in a heavy Southern accent.

Alex and Olivia shook their heads. Liana moved closer to Olivia, putting her hand on her shoulder. Alex narrowed her eyes and stuck a forkful of lettuce inside of her mouth. She knew she shouldn't be jealous seeing as she and Olivia weren't together, but, she still couldn't help but want to rip that girl's hand off Olivia's shoulder. Liana leaned down and whispered something into Olivia's ear and the brunette threw her head back in laughter. In a frustrated stupor, Alex shot up from the table and walked quickly into the bathroom.

Liana laughed lightly, "I think I may have upset your blonde friend."

"You just don't know when to quit do you, Li?" Olivia smiled at her friend. She had met Liana during a tap class in when Olivia was in the third grade and Liana was in the fifth. They had been close right till Liana graduated. Then Liana went to college two hours away but she worked at the diner whenever she was off from school.

"You know you love me, Livvikins. Anyways, go make sure blondie isn't plotting my murder. I'll be at the counter if you need me," Liana winked at her and walked away. Olivia took a deep breath and headed for the bathroom.

Alex was bent over the sink slightly shaking. "What is wrong with me? I'm not her girlfriend, we're not together. Why do I care so much?" Alex sighed, "We would never work anyways. What would she see in me? A bitchy, stupid, I'll-do-anything-to-stay-on-top girl who can't even show her crush that she cares. I'm pathetic." The blonde stood in silence for a few seconds until a voice broke through her pity party.

"I don't think you're pathetic," Alex turned around to see Olivia standing a few feet away from her.

"Olivia," she wiped her face, "How much of that do you hear?"

"I heard enough," Olivia walked closer to her, "Did you mean what you said? You have a crush on me?" Alex shrugged. Olivia got closer and closer until she was a few inches away from the blonde. "Can you give me a straight answer, please?" Blue eyes met brown. "Do you like me?"

Alex took a deep breath and swallowed. "Yes."

Olivia smiled and stepped closer to Alex, putting her hands on either side of her face. "Well, that's a good thing."

"W….w…..why?" Alex stuttered.

Olivia leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear, "I like you too."

For the first time in either girl's lives they felt free, like the weight of the world was no longer on their shoulders. Alex smiled so big her dimpled popped out. Olivia traces her dimpled and looked at the blonde's lips. Slowly, they moved in until they were a hair's breath away from each other.

"Last chance to back out," Olivia whispered.

Alex shook her head, "Not a chance." The brunette smirked and leaned in to press her lips against the blonde's.

Their first kiss was in a dirty diner bathroom with bad lighting and the smell of artificial strawberries in the air. And they wouldn't change it for the world.

**College life has inspired me and I will be updating more often. I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R. xoxo.**


	11. Strange Encounters

Chapter Eleven: Strange Encounters

Olivia walked down the street with her hands in her pockets, a smile plastered on her face. After the girls shared their first kiss in the diner bathroom, Abbie called Alex. She needed Alex to come back to school to help her with her Science homework. The blonde was reluctant to leave her but Olivia promised to meet up with her at the studio when she was done. They had shared shy goodbyes as Alex's driver drove up to the curb. Now that she left Olivia decided to skip her two remaining classes and go home to relax.

The brunette mused about what just transpired between her and Alex. She couldn't believe they had kissed. Just a week ago they had hated each other, now they were…

Olivia stopped. What were they now? Were they together now? They didn't really get the chance to talk about they kissed. The more she thought about the situation the sadder she got. What if Alex thought their kiss was a mistake? What if this was all part of a prank the group was planning against her? She shook her head as she opened her fence. She couldn't think that way if she and Alex had any hope of being a couple. She had to learn to trust the blonde; it may be hard at first but it was something she had to do.

The sound of laughter filled the house as Olivia entered. Her heart clenched in fear. She didn't think she could handler her mother and one of her boy toys in a drunken stupor. She was in too good of mood for that. Olivia walked into the kitchen to find Serena and man in his early thirties sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Papers were strewn across the table top.

Serena noticed Olivia in the doorway, "Hello, dear, how was school?"

Olivia shrugged as she went to the fridge, "It was okay. How was work?"

"It was splendid! Oh, where my manners? Olivia, this is Matthew Campbell, my new student teacher. He just recently graduated from Temple University in the top five perfect of his class. Matthew, this is my daughter, Olivia."

Matthew stood up and stuck his hand out for Olivia to shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your mother has told me all about you; all good I promise."

"I hope so," Olivia shook his hand and, as she went to pull away, he held her hand tighter. The brunette looked into Matthew's green eyes in confusion. He simply just smiled at her and sat back down, like that moment hasn't happened. Suddenly her appetite was gone. "I'm going to go study then I'm going out later."

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. Her mother never asked her where she was going; she usually never even acknowledged the fact she left the house. "I'm going to meet up with Elliot."

"At his house? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Mom, I stay at Elliot's house all the time. It's not a big deal."

"Your mother is right, Olivia," Matthew chimed in, "It's not right for two teenaged kids to stay together by themselves for a whole night. Things might happen."

"With Elliot?!" Olivia burst out laughing, "Elliot's my best friend; my brother. Besides, he has a girlfriend and I will never see him like that."

"So, he's not your type?" He smiled at you. Olivia cringed a little.

"I'm going to go. Nice seeing you," she ran out of the kitchen and up to her room. After closing and locking her door, just in case, she laid down on her bed and started to think about her day. Though interacting with Matthew was slightly creepy, nothing could break her cloud nine haze around Alex. She couldn't wait to see her again.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO AOAOAOAOAOAO

Alex practically skipped into the front doors of school. She had never felt deliriously happy; it was feeling that she would prolong for as long as she could. The blonde couldn't explain what overtook her, but, she was so glad she kissed Olivia. She still couldn't believe the brunette liked her back; the whole event seemed like a dream. She went into the cafeteria and found the table Abbie was sitting at.

"Jesus!" Abbie cried, when Alex dropped her book bag on the table without warning, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You're so overdramatic," Alex smiled, sitting down next to her, "Now, what do you need my help for?"

"Oh, yeah. I lied."

"WHAT?!" Alex yelled, slapping the Texan's arm, "Why did you lie?"

"Ow! Damn, for a skinny girl, you have one hell of a swing," Abbie rubbed her arm, "And, I had to lie. It was the only way to make sure you would come."

Alex glared at her. "Abigail Louisiana Carmicheal, you have five seconds to tell me why I'm here and it better be a good reason or so help me….."

"Calm down, blonde number two, I have a good reason," Alex raised her eyebrows, "I need some advice."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? That's why you needed me?"

"Hey, this is serious. I need help. Please, Al, I'm begging you."

"Fine, fine. Start talking."

Abbie looked down and started wringing her hands together. Alex had never seen the usually confident and collected girl look so lost and confused. It was weird but, also sweet. "I...I kinda like someone."

"And...?" Alex asked, "You've liked people before. What makes this guy so special?"

"I don't know. It's different this time," Abbie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I feel like a bumbling fool when I see them. I get all tongue-tied and I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach. I've never felt this way before and I don't know what to do."

"Awwww, Abs," Alex wrapped her arm around Abbie's shoulders, "You have a crush. A big one, from what you're telling me."

"So, what do I do?"

"Well, do you talk to this guy?"

Abbie shook her head, "Not really. I don't think this person likes me to be honest."

"Abbie, you're amazing. There's no reason why you should ever doubt yourself. Just be yourself and go for it. What's the worse that can happen?"

Abbie went to answer Alex but was distracted when she saw Casey and Munch enter the cafeteria. Munch had his arm around her shoulders and Casey was laughing at something he was saying. As they walked past the girls, Casey turned her head and said, "Hey Alex. Abbie," she smiled at them and the pair kept walking. Alex waved slightly at Casey but stopped when she saw Abbie was staring directly at her.

"Abbie, are you okay?" Abbie shook her head and looked wide eyed at Alex.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help, Al. Call me after dance, okay?" She grabbed all her stuff and sped walked out of the cafeteria. Alex looked after her with a confused look on her face. Then, suddenly, something clicked inside her mind.

"Oh my God."


	12. Dancing Angel

Chapter 12: Dancing Angel

Olivia was sitting on the cement steps outside of the Fenir Studio, waiting for Alex. The sun hadn't set yet so she was wearing her aviator sunglasses and, because of the cool temperature, she was wrapped in her brown leather jacket; she was trying to do everything in her power to drive Alex wild. She had seen how dark the blonde's eyes got whenever she saw Olivia in this get up; she looked like she wanted to eat the brunette alive. Olivia shuttered, Alex needed to get there faster.

As if the blonde could read her mind, she stepped out of her black town car with a big smile on her face. Alex was dressed for her dance class; a red leotard under a jean jacket, black tights tucked into black combat boots, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. The sight of Alex without pants made Olivia's heart skip a beat. She sighed a sigh of content; she didn't know what she did to deserve such a beauty in her life but she wasn't going to start complaining.

Alex draped her bag over her shoulder and waved goodbye to her driver. Olivia approached her from behind, whispering into her ear, "How is it that you look beautiful no matter what you are wearing?"

The blonde turned around and blushed, "I could ask you the same question," blue eyes raked over Olivia's body, taking in the gray yoga pants and black tank top. Olivia noticed how the blonde lingered on her jacket, pulling a plump pink lip between perfect white teeth. "Are you taking a class, too?"

"Nah," Olivia shook her head, "I don't really like taking classes. They're too…constricting."

Alex raised an eyebrow as they made their way into the studio, "So what are you going to do while I'm in ballet?"

The brunette shrugged, "I don't know. I'll probably use an empty studio to practice a routine I've been working on."

The two girls walked into the common longue that the dancers and staff used to eat and relax in. It was a medium size room painted blue with various couches, chairs, and bean bags strewn around. The room came with a refrigerator, a microwave, and a television with a gaming system. A group of middle school girls were in a circle on the bean bag chairs sharing carrot sticks and gossip. The girls stopped talking when Olivia and Alex entered the room. Like in school, Alex was respected and feared amongst the dancers. The older girls tried to be in her good graces so that they could be in dances with her while the younger girls modeled themselves after her so that they could rule the studio one day. So, seeing Alex, queen bee, with Olivia, who was known throughout the studio as the weird girl who danced by herself and never talked, was an unusual sight.

The leader of the group, an eighth grader named Marie, took it upon herself to speak to Alex for the girls, "Hey, Alex. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Marie. How are you?"

"I'm good," one of girls leaned over and whispered into Marie's ear, "So, we were wondering, since when do you hang out with the weird girl? I mean, isn't that a bit beneath you, Alex?"

Olivia stood in shock while Alex glared at the young girl. "That girl has a name, Marie. And Olivia is not weird nor is hanging out with her "beneath me"."

"Come on, Alex," Marie's second in command, Lisa, spoke up, "You're popular and she's a loser. Those two things don't mix."

Marie nodded, "Yeah, you taught us that." The rest of the girls murmured in agreement. Alex stared at the girls. A week ago she would have agreed with the girls and laughed at Olivia, but, things were different now. The brunette was opening up to her and they shared a kiss; something Alex had dreamed of for years. The blonde couldn't believe she had taught her cruel and cold nature to these girls and made them believe Olivia was anything but the beautiful and perfect girl she was. Alex went to apologize to Olivia but found that she was gone. Alex looked up and down the hallway but it had seemed like the brunette disappeared. She sighed and looked at her phone; she only had a few minutes to get to class. She decided she would find the brunette after her class and talk to her. Alex readjusted her bag on her shoulder and walked to her class.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Olivia was using the back wall of the empty classroom to do her wall splits. As she stretched out her legs her mind kept replaying the interaction she and Alex had with those girls in the longue. Olivia knew all too well about Alex's cruel side; she had been the victim of it for years. But, after sharing that amazing kiss, the brunette allowed herself to forget about the pain the blonde had caused her, if only for a moment. But, hearing those girls talk about how Alex taught them to not like her and to judge her brought back all that hurt and sorrow. She couldn't face Alex after that, so, she ran to the farthest classroom and prayed it was empty. Thankfully, a hip hop class had just finished and there would be no more classes in that room so Olivia was free to use it to practice.

Olivia let herself come out of the spilt and planted both feet on the ground. She cracked her hip as she walked over to where the stereo was in the corner of the room. She knew she had to calm down before seeing Alex and dancing was the only way for her to channel her emotions in a healthy way. The brunette racked through her iPod for a song to fit her mood. In times like this Olivia would make up a dance to express herself instead of using her usual choreographed routines. After choosing a song, she walked back into the middle of the room and waited.

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

Olivia felt the soft melody transport her to another world; a world without pain and anger, where she was free to be happy and at peace.

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Arms and legs flowed gracefully as the brunette practically flew across the floor. Years of training showed as Olivia went through a series of turns, leaps, and rolls.

Cause we're just all under the upper hand

Goes mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in her pipe she'll fly to the Motherland

And sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

Olivia closed her eyes as she moved; these moments were her favorite, the moments where she completely lost herself in the music. To her, that was what true dancing was about.

Ripped gloves, raincoat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank note

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone

Olivia felt another person in the room with her as she came out of her fouette but she choose to ignore it. As she turned, she felt two hands on her hips and finally looked into the mirror to see blue eyes staring back at her.

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're all under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she'll fly to the Motherland

And sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Alex spun Olivia into her arms as they began a waltz to the music. No words passed between them as they spun around the floor. Olivia always dreamed of dancing with Alex, but, this was better than a dream. They moved as if they were one; they didn't have to direct each other, it was like they already knew where to go and how to get there.

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eyes

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

Alex had left her ballet class in search of Olivia, but, her search didn't last long once she heard the familiar song playing from one of the back rooms. Alex had planned on just simply waiting for Olivia to finish her routine before speaking to her, but, when she saw the brunette twirling across the floor like an angel, Alex knew she couldn't just stand by. The urge to take Olivia into her arms and soak up her pain was too great and, as the girls moved together, Alex did not regret her decision to do just that.

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life come free to us

'Cause we're all under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we'll fly to the Motherland

And sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

Or angels die

As the music faded out, the two girls held each other closely, not wanting to break the intimate moment they just shared. Olivia knew she had to tell Alex about how deep her pain ran and Alex knew she had to tell Olivia why she was cruel to her for years, but, all that could wait. In that moment, the girls just wanted to be Alex and Olivia; two girls who were lost, confused, hurt, and hopeful.

Author's Note: thank you all for reading and waiting for me to post. College is a bitch lol but I will be posting more often. I hope you all like this chapter, it's my big comeback! Please R&R I will greatly appreciate it. Also the song you read is The A Team by Ed Sheeran. I love that song it's beautiful. I would suggest listening to it while you read; it really helps set the mood of the story. And I know it's hard to get the full effect of a dance through text so please feel free to check out this video to get a feel for what Alex and Olivia are doing. Thank you all so much and I'll see you next chapter. Enjoy!

A Team Dance Video: watch?v=rADhqEnRwY4


End file.
